A Cruddy Morning, a Beautiful Aftermath
by Lowbacca's Roar
Summary: Oneshot. Naruto had a cruddy morning. Hinata had a cruddy morning. A burst of righteous fury from one of them leads to a happy aftermath. WARNING! CONTAINS HAND-HOLDING AND EYE CONTACT! The truest forms of depravity!


This oneshot idea popped into my head minutes ago, and with some prompting from a friend, I decided to pop it out. Might do more of these as ideas come to mind.

 _One spring day, in Konoha..._

Naruto was out and about. He was getting less glares than usual, thanks to his reputation getting better as his accomplishments as a shinobi were being recognized. Defeating that giant sand tanuki really got a lot of people to acknowledge that he had a place in the village as something more than just the village punk.

However, for some people, hatred was hard to shake off. Which leads us to the current situation. Naruto was out flower shopping, for once not going to the Yamanaka flower shop, since Ino was peeved at him for reasons he couldn't comprehend, which he'd ask Shikamaru about later, even though he'd probably just tell him that it's a drag. He was just window shopping for the moment, having not entered the establishment yet, when some asshat shoulder-checks him.

Naruto, not used to anybody actually touching him in any way when they were being all angry about his existence, was quite rightly peeved. "Hey, what gives?" the orange-clad shinobi asked angrily.

The asshat, whose name isn't important, so I, the narrator, will simply refer to him as Asshat, looked as if Naruto had just asked the dumbest question in the world. "What's a freak like you looking at flowers for? As if you'd be able to get any girl to go out with you. Little weirdos like you all die alone," Asshat ranted, then ended his tirade with, "Face it. You're unloved, and you'll never be loved. All you'll ever be is alone, little freak."

Now, Asshat might have gone about the rest of his day without losing consciousness and being dragged to the hospital by people who were unhappy with him. However, he didn't expect Hinata Hyuuga...

 _Earlier..._

In the short thirteen years of her life, Hinata had never been as peeved as she was currently. Not only did she wake up to discover she was in pain, having started her very first period sometime while she was asleep the night before, but minutes after she finished getting ready for the day, an elder used the caged bird seal on a branch family member for brewing the wrong flavor of tea for her! Needless to say, the elder was woefully unprepared when Hinata unleashed the Hakke: Sanjuu Ni Shou on her, thus preventing her from using the caged bird seal again until she got medical attention, which, with how much chakra she'd used, the old hag would need it.

While she was a bit pleased about the approving nod her father sent her way, she was too peeved to deal with Hyuuga things today, so she left the estate in a huff, hoping to cool her head. Needless to say, when she heard Asshat ranting at Naruto about how he was undeserving of love, she was having none of it.

Now, Hinata was angry. She was, however, not stupid. She would not attack the man with a shinobi technique that would seriously harm him. Instead, she gave him a swift (and unintentionally powerful) open-handed slap to the cheek. The man wobbled for a couple of seconds, then crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand in hers. She was high on her own adrenaline, and probably would have passed out by this point if not for the rage induced by the events of the morning and that. She pulled Naruto closer to her, placed both her hands on his whiskered cheeks, and looked the boy, nearly in tears, in his beautiful blue eyes. "Don't believe a word that monstrous person just said. You. Are. Loved. I love you. I will always love you. This is a fact. You are a wonderful shinobi, and an even more wonderful boy. Do not forget that!" she said, face red with both embarrassment and anger, then shook his head gently in her hands and requested, "I need you to know this! You are loved! I want you to tell me that you are loved, and that you are a wonderful person! Say it!"

Naruto, a bit unsure at the moment, but realizing that Hinata, a dear friend of his, was deadly serious, did as she asked. "I am loved. I am a wonderful person...I...I'm loved...? R-really, you l-love me, Hinata?" he asked, smiling and tearing up even more, though this time from joy.

Hinata nodded. "Yes. Now, you and I are going to go out for ramen, my treat, and we are going to enjoy ourselves until I inevitably faint from having gone out of my comfort zone like this. Then, when I wake up, we will discuss whether you want to date me, because there is no discussion of whether I want to date you. The answer is just yes," the girl commanded, still beet red in the face.

Meanwhile, a crowd had been gathering. Now that the heartfelt confession was over, they burst with cheers and whistles. Shouts of how awesome and adorable that event had been were let loose, and a shinobi who happened to be nearby offered to carry Asshat to the hospital so that the two of them wouldn't have to worry about him.

Hinata, nearly steaming out of her ears, grabbed Naruto's hand in hers, and rushed away, off in the direction of the ramen stand, thus jump-starting a beautiful relationship...


End file.
